Soul
by sauara
Summary: Aichi's secret revealed
1. Chapter 1

A lot happen new school new friends we even make the cardfight club but sadly it only consist of five members me,Kourin,Misaki,Naoki,and, student don't pay attention to us and it feels like someone's sabotaging us we usually hangout at the card capital instead at the so-called clubroom

Normal POV

At the Card Capital

The whole gang is suddenly an armed man appeared trying to robbed the shop.

"Please dont hurt us"Kamui begged.

"Oh I won't If you give me money"the man said

Then Aichi stood up and walk towards the robber

"What are you doing weak kid"the robber pointed the gun in his hand at Aichi

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK!"Aichi shouted and kick the robber.

"Next time you say that its not only your bones that will break understood"Aichi said darkly.

The others stoned.

The police arrived only to find the unconscious criminal.

Aichi just standing there the others still couldn't move in surprised for what just Aichi did.

"What happened" one of the policed asked.

"Nothing just a normal day ruin by a weakling"

Aichi said while smiling.

Next day no classes for almost two weeks.

Aichi's POV

Its holiday

"I should go to the card capital today"Aichi thought

The automatic door opened

The whole gang is there again.

They're awfully quite

"Aichi um how do you do that"Kai was the first one to break the silent.

"Do what"I asked.

"You know kick a man unconscious" this time its Miwa.

"Its better not to talk about that let's just say he irritated me that's all let's just forget what happen yesterday "I answered

"Like hell we can forget that"everyone though.

" I hope nothing change"Aichi thought.

Kai's POV

This is not normal I knew that there is no way Aichi can do something like that'but he just did it right in front of us his definitely keeping something from us,but what.

That day ends like any normal day irritating Miwa still following around as always.I decided to pay Jun without Miwa a visit hoping to find some strong cardfighter to fight.

Then I saw Aichi walking sneakily into an old abandoned building.

"Ai~"I was gonna call for him,but then I saw it.

I hide behind the bushes

Aichi take of his jacket to revealed that he is in fact wearing a dress he took of a big transparent clip from his hair if you look at it It wouldn't be notice unless you look at it closely he took it off and I saw his much more longer hair fell his actually quiet cute I didn't just think his cute more importantly Sendou's A FREAKINGGIRL!

Hey!readers I'm new to this sorry for the grammar


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Flashback Starts~

"Mom I'm going outside"

"Sure but be fast Ok"Shizuka said.

(Note to self:Shizuka is Aichi's mom)

Ai went to a park sit in a bench watch the other kids play.

Aichi I mean Ai back then can easily identify as a girl her hair is short a flower clip in her hair,a white dress and sandals.

Then suddenly a man with a hood grab her hand then a needleis inject to her.

"Let me go!"Ai shouted.

Then she started feeling her eyelids falling.

"This sleeping drug works fast"said the mysterious man he carried Ai to an old looking building then inside the room chant some unknown language and kiss Ai quite forcefully then he chant something again a portal open .He carried Ai then climb at the roof of a house then jump from roof to roof then stop in front of a big mansion went inside and lay Ai on a big bed "Rest now Soul"but he didn't notice Ai raise her eyelids a little.

Few hours past

Ai woke up

"Where Am I"Ai whispered to her self.

"Mom are you here?Dad?"Aichi said almost crying.

She tried opening the door but its locked there is no window.

"Are you awake now"a man said.

A man with a black hair and eyes entered the room

" Don't be afraid" the man said while patting Ai's head.

"Mister where am I,I wanna go home"Ai said while trying not to cry.

"By the way my name Minamoto"Minamoto said.

Ai vision starting to get blurry.

Minamoto kissed her gently.

Ai felt energy flowing trough her body

Ai blushed lightly

" I'm gonna tell you what's happening after all you have the right to know"Minamoto said.

"Your are a queen named Soul"Minamoto explained"

He was about to continue when he suddenly stop.

"OOPS I FORGOT"He yelled.

And chant something again a portal opened.

He carry Ai and jump to the portal.

Ai's POV

I entered the building then chant something a portal appear.

I jumped in.

What she didn't notice is someone jumped in after her.

I noticed someone following me and I was about to kick who it was but I stopped because I knew who it was.

"Kai-kun!"Ai exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ai's POV

"Kai-kun,what are you doing here?!"

"Simple I follow you here"he answered in a cold tone as always

I just remember that I am not in disguised.

"I ca-n ex-explain"I told him nervously.

"Lets go to my house first Ok."

He observed the city .

It was like any normal city.

"Anyway where are we?"He asked.

"Nebula"I answered

Kai's POV

"I knew it"I thought

When we reach her house I was pretty surprised because it was a mansion.A big elegant mansion.

"I live here alone"she said suddenly.

When were inside I first notice the paintings It was indeed beautiful like it was created by an expert .She invited me to a room with table and a couch .I sit on the couch then she offered me a tea .She sit next to me.

"This is Nebula a secret city"she said

"This is where all the Souls live and their Master "she explained.

" Soul is an species live long ago Soul are just like humans except that they have power that can only be unleashed by a Master"she continued explaining.

"So are you a Soul too?I asked.

"Yes Im one of the chosen descendant"

"Anyway my real name is Ai"she said.

"Are you a girl"I asked

"Yes"she replied

"Why are you pretending?"I asked

"To search"she answered.

"What?"I asked

"A Master"she replied

"A Master is chosen by destiny A Soul cannot live long without a Master that's why I'm searching for one"she explained.

"I had a master long ago but he already die"she said

"Where you acting all the time?I asked

"No!"

Then suddenly a girl appeared in front of us.

"Guardian,why are you here?"she asked the girl

"What's a guardian ?I asked.

"Guardian is like a police "she answered.

"To deliver a message"the girl replied.

"What message?"she asked

The girl point at me and said"That boy is a Master"then left

I notice Ai blushing hardly.

"Why are you blushing"I asked

"To be my Master it needs a kiss to sealed it"she said

"What!"I exclaimed!


	4. Chapter 4

Kai's POV

"So?"

"Um Kai-kun do you hate me?"Ai asked

"No"I answered

"Why can't you be my Master It's just two kiss!"Ai exclaimed

"Because I don't want to"I replied

"What do you want me to do?"she said with a nervous tone

"Can't you search for someone else?I asked

"Three days remaining till I die so basically in 72 hours I die" she replied

"Fine,so what do I do?"I answered

Why did I agree because her life is on the line

"Sendou,Is there someone who hate you?"I asked in nervous tone.

"Why did you asked?she answered

"Then they'll target me right?" I replied with a sign of anger in my voice

Ai flinched

"Yes"and she said what I was hoping not to be said

"So I'm gonna put my life on the line right"I asked

"Yes"another unwanted word

"That's the reason why the souls always behind their Master to protect them"she answered

"Then its settle so what do I do now"I replied

I can't believe I agree why am I putting my life on the line just because she is a precious friend well I guess that's enough for a reason but It's like I don't know him I mean her anymore I didn't know that my friend is a girl I didn't know she can fight maybe there's more I don't know but she is still my friend.

"You know Kai you're different you're reaction is always calm even if its a shocking revelations don't worry nothing changed"she said out of the blue.

"Anyway what do I do?"I asked

"Don't worry Its easy just say the word 'become my flower'in after the first kiss and the word'live' after the second kiss actually the original word is in Latin but the elders found a way to make it easier"

"Elder's?"I asked

"Well they are not really old its just a nickname for geniuses" she replied.

But suddenly a voice of a child was boy hugs Ai

"Mom,you were home early that's rare"the boy with black hair and blue eyes around 4 to 6 of age said with a sleepy tone.

Did he just call Ai MOM

Processing...

Processing...

"What!"I exclaimed


	5. Chapter 5

Normal POV

"Oops times up!"Ai exclaimed

"Wait a minute!"Kai asked

To late the portal already open and sucked Kai back to Japan.

"Who is that kid?"Kai whisper to himself

" Whoever that kid is I'm gonna find out"

Then he notice a girl with short blond hair staring at him.

"Your a master right?"The mysterious girl asked.

"Yes"Kai answered

"Good I thought you were just a stranger,My name is Mimi I'm one of the elders"the girl explained.

"Do you know Ai?"Kai asked out of curiosity.

"You mean Ai Sendou?"Mimi asked

"Yes"Kai replied

"We better talk somewhere else"Mimi said

They found a cafe nearby and went inside.

"What do you want to know about her?"Mimi asked

"Every important details you know" Kai replied

"Well she was bought to Nebula by Minamoto when she was still very young but she was about to discover Minamoto's true nature Minamoto is a selfish bastard who cares nothing but himself that's why he kidnaps a soul for the profit itself he erased every evidence that tell Ai is a girl he made Ai act as a boy so he can use her in his plans"Mimi explained.

"Why can't she do anything?"Kai asked

"Because soul's cannot disobey their Master if they did their dead"Mimi replied

"Then he also command her to kill everything that stands in his way"Mimi continued explaining

"How about that kid in her house?"Kai asked

"That kid is a result of abuses that Minamoto cause,tragic isn't it"

"I have no idea"Kai said to himself

"She's lucky that Minamoto got killed in one successful attack from the people who hate him she got free and she's also lucky that the kid didn't die in infancy but now she need a Master to continue living to protect her son she's kind of overprotective"Mimi explained

The automatic door open revealing Ai back to Aichi she went near Kai's table and give a death glare to flinched.

"I need to go now!"Mimi said then leave

"Kai-kun what did he tell you?Ai asked

"Everything she said to know about you"Kai replied.

"I see well you also knew that I'm gonna do anything to protect my dear son"Ai said then leave


End file.
